Alchimistul/VII
30px |link=Alchimistul/VI |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul VI 30px |link=Alchimistul/VIII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VIII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ro ― Atunci să spunem că m-am născut la Salem. Băiatul nu ştia unde se află Salemul, dar nu vru să întrebe, ca să nu se simtă umilit de propria-i neştiinţă. A mai rămas o vreme privind piaţa. Oamenii treceau de colo-colo şi păreau foarte ocupaţi. en "Well then, we could say that I was born in Salem." The boy didn't know where Salem was, but he didn't want to ask, fearing that he would appear ignorant. He looked at the people in the plaza for a while; they were coming and going, and all of them seemed to be very busy. fr — Alors, disons que je suis né à Salem. » Le berger ne savait pas où se trouvait Salem, mais ne voulut pas poser de question, pour ne pas se sentir humilié du fait de sa propre ignorance. Il continua à regarder la place pendant un moment. Les gens allaient et venaient, et paraissaient fort affairés. de »Dann kann man sagen, daß ich aus Salem komme.« Der Jüngling hatte keine Ahnung, wo Salem lag, fragte jedoch nicht weiter, um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Er schaute eine Zeitlang dem Treiben der Leute auf dem Platz zu, die alle einen sehr geschäftigen Eindruck machten. it Allora possiamo dire che io sono nato a Salem. Il ragazzo non sapeva dove fosse Salem, ma non voleva domandarlo per non sentirsi umiliato della propria ignoranza. Si trattenne ancora un po' di tempo a fissare la piazza. Le persone andavano e venivano, e sembravano molto indaffarate. es —Entonces podemos decir que yo nací en Salem. El muchacho no sabía dónde estaba Salem, pero no quiso preguntarlo para no sentirse humillado con la propia ignorancia. Permaneció un rato contemplando la plaza. Las personas iban y venían, y parecían muy ocupadas. pt — Então podemos dizer que eu nasci em Salem. — O rapaz não sabia onde era Salem, mas não quis perguntar para não sentir-se humilhado com a própria ignorância. Ficou mais algum tempo olhando a praça. As pessoas iam e vinham, e pareciam muito ocupadas. ------------------- ro ― Şi cum mai e la Salem? întrebă flăcăul, căutând un punct de orientare. ― Cum a fost întotdeauna. Nu nimerise. Dar ştia că Salemul nu se află în Andaluzia, fiindcă dacă ar fi fost l-ar fi cunoscut. en "So, what is Salem like?" he asked, trying to get some sort of clue. "It's like it always has been." No clue yet. But he knew that Salem wasn't in Andalusia. If it were, he would already have heard of it. fr «Comment est-ce, à Salem? demandat-il enfin, cherchant un indice quelconque. — Comme toujours, depuis toujours.» Ce n'était pas vraiment un indice. Du moins savait-il que Salem n'était pas en Andalousie. Sinon, il aurait connu cette ville. «Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, à Salem? de »Wie läuft es in Salem?« fragte der Jüngling, um auf eine Spur zu kommen. »Wie immer.« Das war noch keine Fährte. Er wußte nur so viel, daß Salem nicht in Andalusien lag. Sonst würde er es kennen. it Come va Salem? domandò il ragazzo, cercando una pista. Come sempre. Non era proprio una pista. Ma sapeva che Salem non si trovava in Andalusia. Altrimenti avrebbe dovuto conoscerla. es —¿Cómo está Salem? —preguntó buscando alguna pista. —Como siempre. Esto no era ninguna pista. Pero sabía que Salem no estaba en Andalucía, si no él ya la habría conocido pt — Como está Salem? — perguntou o rapaz, procurando alguma pista. — Como sempre esteve. Ainda não era uma pista. Mas sabia que Salem não estava em Andaluzia. Senão, ele já a teria conhecido. ------------------- ro ― Şi ce faceţi la Salem? insistă el. ― Ce fac eu la Salem? pentru prima oară bătrânul râse cu poftă. Păi, eu sunt Regele Salemului! en "And what do you do in Salem?" he insisted. "What do I do in Salem?" The old man laughed. "Well, I'm the king of Salem!" fr — Ce que je fais à Salem ? » Pour la première fois, le vieillard éclata d'un grand rire. «Mais je suis le Roi de Salem, quelle question ! » de »Und was machen Sie in Salem?« beharrte er weiter. »Was ich dort mache?« Jetzt brach der Alte in ein herzliches Gelächter aus. »Ich bin der König von Salem!« it E che cosa fate a Salem? insistette. Che cosa faccio a Salem? per la prima volta il vecchio scoppiò in una risata di cuore. Ma io sono il re di Salem! es —¿Y qué hace usted en Salem? —insistió. —¿Que qué es lo que hago en Salem? —El viejo por primera vez soltó una buena carcajada—. ¡Vamos! ¡Yo soy el rey de Salem! pt — E o que você faz em Salem? — insistiu. — O que faço em Salem? — o velho pela primeira vez deu uma gostosa gargalhada. — Ora, eu sou o Rei de Salem! ------------------- ro “Oamenii spun lucruri foarte ciudate”, gândi băiatul. „Uneori e mai bine să stai cu oile, care tac şi-şi caută doar hrană şi apă. Sau să stai cu cărţile, care povestesc istorii de necrezut numai atunci când omul vrea să le asculte. Dar când vorbeşti cu oamenii, spun nişte lucruri de nu ştii ce să le răspunzi.” en People say strange things, the boy thought. Sometimes it's better to be with the sheep, who don't say anything. And better still to be alone with one's books. They tell their incredible stories at the time when you want to hear them. But when you're talking to people, they say some things that are so strange that you don't know how to continue the conversation. fr Les gens disent de bien drôles de choses. Quelquefois, il vaut mieux vivre avec les brebis, qui sont muettes, et se contentent de chercher de la nourriture et de l'eau. Ou alors, avec les livres, qui racontent des histoires incroyables quand on a envie d'en entendre. Mais quand on parle avec les gens, ceux-ci vous disent certaines choses qui font qu'on reste sans savoir comment poursuivre la conversation. de >Die Menschen reden oft merkwürdige Dinge<, dachte der Hirte. >Manchmal ist die Gesellschaft der Schafe wirklich vorzuziehen, sie sind stumm und suchen nur nach Wasser und Futter. Oder Bücher leisten uns Gesellschaft, die uns die tollen Geschichten immer dann erzählen, wenn wir sie hören möchten. Aber wenn man mit Menschen spricht, so kann es passieren, daß sie Dinge von sich geben, bei denen man nicht mehr weiterweiß.< it La gente racconta cose alquanto strane, pensò il ragazzo. Alle volte è meglio stare con le pecore, che se ne stanno zitte, e cercano soltanto cibo e acqua. Oppure è meglio intrattenersi con i libri, che raccontano storie incredibili ogniqualvolta vogliamo ascoltarle. Ma quando parliamo con gli altri, questi dicono certe cose e noi non sappiamo più come proseguire la conversazione. es La gente dice muchas cosas raras, pensó el muchacho. A veces es mejor estar con las ovejas, que son calladas y se limitan a buscar alimento y agua. O es mejor estar con los libros, que cuentan historias fantásticas siempre en los momentos en que uno quiere oírlas. Pero cuando uno habla con personas, éstas dicen ciertas cosas que nos dejan sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. pt As pessoas dizem coisas muito estranhas, pensou o rapaz. Às vezes é melhor estar com as ovelhas, que são caladas, e apenas procuram alimento e água. Ou é melhor estar com os livros, que contam estórias incríveis sempre nas horas que a gente quer ouvir. Mas quando a gente fala com pessoas, elas dizem certas coisas e ficamos sem saber como continuar a conversa. ------------------- ro ― Numele meu este Melchisedec, spuse bătrânul. Câte oi ai? ― Destule, răspunse flăcăul. Prea voia să afle multe despre viaţa lui, omul acesta. en "My name is Melchizedek," said the old man. "How many sheep do you have?" "Enough," said the boy. He could see that the old man wanted to know more about his life. fr «Je m'appelle Melchisédec, dit le vieil homme. Combien as-tu de moutons ? — Ce qu'il faut», répondit le berger. Le vieux voulait en savoir un peu trop sur sa vie. de »Mein Name ist Melchisedek«, sagte der Alte. »Wie viele Schafe hast du?« »Genug«, antwortete der Jüngling mißtrauisch. Der Alte wollte zuviel über ihn erfahren. it Il mio nome è Melchisedek, disse il vecchio. Quante pecore possiedi? Quante ne sono sufficienti, rispose lui. Il vecchio cominciava a voler sapere un po' troppo della sua vita. es —Mi nombre es Melquisedec —dijo el viejo—. ¿Cuántas ovejas tienes? —Las suficientes —respondió el muchacho. El viejo empezaba a querer saber demasiado sobre su vida. pt — Meu nome é Melquisedec — disse o velho. — Quantas ovelhas você tem? — O suficiente — respondeu o rapaz. O velho estava querendo saber demais sobre sua vida. ------------------- ro ― Atunci avem în faţă o dilemă: nu te pot ajuta dacă chiar crezi că ai oi destule. Flăcăul se enervă. Doar nu cerea ajutor. Bătrânul îi ceruse şi vin, şi conversaţie, şi cartea. ― Dă-mi cartea înapoi, zise. Trebuie să-mi caut oile şi să plec. en "Well, then, we've got a problem. I can't help you if you feel you've got enough sheep." The boy was getting irritated. He wasn't asking for help. It was the old man who had asked for a drink of his wine, and had started the conversation. "Give me my book," the boy said. "I have to go and gather my sheep and get going." fr «Alors, nous avons un problème. Je ne peux pas t'aider tant que tu penses avoir ce qu'il te faut de moutons. » Le garçon commença à éprouver un certain agacement. Il ne demandait aucune aide. C'était le vieux qui lui avait demandé du vin, qui avait voulu bavarder, qui s'était intéressé à son livre. « Rendez-moi ce livre, dit-il. Il faut que j'aille chercher mes moutons et que je continue ma route. de »In dem Fall stehen wir vor einem Problem. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, solange du annimmst, daß du genug Schafe besitzt. Nun wurde der junge Mann gereizt. Schließlich hatte nicht er um Hilfe, sondern der Alte um Wein, Unterhaltung und das Buch gebeten. »Geben Sie mir das Buch zurück. Ich muß jetzt meine Schafe holen und weiterziehen.« it Allora ci troviamo davanti a un problema. Non posso aiutarti fino a quando riterrai di avere pecore a sufficienza. Il ragazzo si irritò. Non stava mica chiedendo aiuto. Era il vecchio che gli aveva chiesto del vino, due chiacchiere e il libro. Restituitemi il libro, disse. Devo andare a riprendermi le pecore e proseguire. es —Entonces estamos ante un problema. No puedo ayudarte mientras tú consideres que tienes las ovejas suficientes. El muchacho se irritó. No había pedido ayuda. Era el viejo quien había pedido vino, conversación y el libro. —Devuélvame el libro —dijo—. Tengo que ir a buscar mis ovejas y seguir adelante. pt — Então estamos diante de um problema. Não posso ajudá-lo enquanto você achar que tem ovelhas suficientes. O rapaz se irritou. Não estava pedindo ajuda. O velho é que tinha pedido vinho, conversa, e livro. — Me devolva o livro — disse. — Tenho que ir buscar minhas ovelhas e seguir adiante. ------------------- ro ― Dă-mi o zecime din oile tale, spuse bătrânul. Iar eu te învăţ cum să ajungi la comoara ascunsă. Abia atunci îşi aminti băiatul de vis şi dintr-o dată totul se limpezi. Baba nu-i luase nimic, dar bătrânul, care poate era bărbatu-său, urma să stoarcă mult mai mulţi bani pentru un pont care nu exista. Pesemne că şi moşul era ţigan. en "Give me one-tenth of your sheep," said the old man, "and I'll tell you how to find the hidden treasure." The boy remembered his dream, and suddenly everything was clear to him. The old woman hadn't charged him anything, but the old man—maybe he was her husband—was going to find a way to get much more money in exchange for information about something that didn't even exist. The old man was probably a Gypsy, too. fr — Donne-m'en un sur dix, dit le vieillard. Et je t'apprendrai comment faire pour parvenir jusqu'au trésor caché. » Le jeune homme se ressouvint alors de son rêve, et soudain tout devint clair. La vieille ne lui avait rien fait payer, mais ce vieux (qui était peut-être son mari) allait réussir à lui soutirer bien davantage, en échange d'un renseignement qui ne correspondait à aucune réalité. Ce devait être un gitan lui aussi. de »Wenn du mir den zehnten Teil deiner Schafherde gibst, dann erkläre ich dir, wie du an deinen verborgenen Schatz gelangen kannst«, sagte der Alte. Jetzt fiel dem Jüngling der Traum wieder ein, und plötzlich erschien ihm alles ganz klar. Die alte Traumdeuterin hatte zwar nichts genommen, aber dafür würde ihn jetzt der Alte, der vielleicht ihr Mann war, für eine wertlose Auskunft ausnehmen. Sicherlich war er auch ein Zigeuner. it Dammi un decimo delle tue pecore, disse il vecchio E io ti insegnerò come raggiungere il tesoro nascosto. Il ragazzo, allora, di nuovo ripensò al sogno e all'improvviso tutto gli fu chiaro. La vecchia non gli aveva chiesto nulla, ma quell'uomo che forse era suo marito sarebbe riuscito a strappargli molto più denaro in cambio di un'informazione che non esisteva. Anche il vecchio doveva essere uno zingaro. es —Dame la décima parte de tus ovejas —propuso el viejo—, y yo te enseñaré cómo llegar hasta el tesoro escondido. El chico volvió a acordarse entonces del sueño y de repente lo vio todo claro. La vieja no le había cobrado nada pero el viejo —que quizá fuese su marido— iba a conseguir arrancarle mucho más dinero a cambio de una información inexistente. El viejo debía de ser gitano también. pt — Me dê um décimo de suas ovelhas — disse o velho. — E eu lhe ensino como chegar até o tesouro escondido. O rapaz tornou então a lembrar-se do sonho, e de repente tudo ficou claro. A velha não tinha cobrado nada, mas o velho — que era talvez seu marido — ia conseguir arrancar muito mais dinheiro em troca de uma informação que não existia. O velho devia ser cigano também. ------------------- ro Dar înainte ca băiatul să spună vreo vorbă, bătrânul se aplecă, luă un băţ şi începu să scrie pe nisipul pieţei. Când s-a aplecat, a strălucit ceva la gâtul lui, dar aşa de tare, că aproape l-a orbit. en But before the boy could say anything, the old man leaned over, picked up a stick, and began to write in the sand of the plaza. Something bright reflected from his chest with such intensity that the boy was momentarily blinded. fr Cependant, avant même qu'il n'eût dit le moindre mot, le vieil homme se baissa, ramassa une brindille et se mit à écrire sur le sable de la place. Au moment où il se baissa, quelque chose brilla sur sa poitrine, avec une telle intensité que le garçon en fut presque aveuglé. de Bevor der Jüngling etwas erwidert hatte, beugte sich der Alte herunter, nahm ein Stöckchen zur Hand und begann im Sand zu schreiben. Beim Herabbeugen leuchtete etwas auf seiner Brust auf, das den jungen Mann stark blendete. it Prima che il ragazzo potesse dire alcunché, tuttavia, il vecchio si chinò, afferrò un ramoscello e cominciò a scrivere sulla sabbia della piazza. Mentre si chinava, qualcosa gli brillò sul petto, con tanta intensità che quasi abbagliò il ragazzo. es Antes de que el muchacho dijese nada, el viejo se inclinó, cogió una rama y comenzó a escribir en la arena de la plaza. Cuando se inclinaba, algo se vio brillar en su pecho, con una intensidad tal que casi cegó al muchacho. pt Antes que o rapaz dissesse qualquer coisa, porém, o velho abaixou-se, pegou um graveto, e começou a escrever na areia da praça. Quando ele se abaixou, alguma coisa brilhou dentro do seu peito, com tanta intensidade que quase cegou o rapaz. ------------------- ro Dar cu o mişcare neobişnuit de iute pentru vârsta lui, bătrânul îşi acoperi pieptul cu haina. Vederea băiatului reveni la normal şi putu să desluşească ce scria bătrânul pe jos. În praful pieţei centrale din micul oraş, flăcăul citi numele tatălui şi al mamei sale. en With a movement that was too quick for someone his age, the man covered whatever it was with his cape. When his vision returned to normal, the boy was able to read what the old man had written in the sand. fr Mais, d'un geste étonnamment rapide pour un homme de son âge, il s'empressa de refermer son manteau sur son torse. Les yeux du garçon cessèrent d'être éblouis et il put voir distinctement ce que le vieil homme était en train d'écrire. Sur le sable de la place principale de la petite ville, il lut le nom de son père et celui de sa mère. de Aber mit einer für sein Alter fast zu eiligen Bewegung zog der Greis seinen Mantel darüber. Als sich die Augen des jungen Mannes wieder beruhigt hatten, las er, was der Alte schrieb. Im Sand des Marktplatzes standen die Namen seines Vaters und seiner Mutter. it Ma con un movimento troppo rapido per un uomo della sua età, il vecchio coprì immediatamente quel bagliore con il mantello. Gli occhi del ragazzo tornarono alla normalità e lui Riuscì a scorgere ciò che l'uomo stava scrivendo. Sulla sabbia della piazza principale di quella piccola città, lesse i nomi di suo padre e di sua madre. es Pero en un movimiento excesivamente rápido para alguien de su edad, volvió a cubrir el brillo con el manto. Los ojos del muchacho recobraron su normalidad y pudo ver lo que el viejo estaba escribiendo. En la arena de la plaza principal de aquella pequeña ciudad, leyó el nombre de su padre y de su madre. pt Mas num movimento rápido demais para alguém de sua idade, tornou a cobrir o brilho com o manto. Os olhos do rapaz voltaram ao normal e ele pode enxergar o que o velho estava escrevendo. Na areia da praça principal da pequena cidade, ele leu o nome do seu pai e de sua mãe. ------------------- ro Apoi citi povestea vieţii lui până în acel moment, jocurile copilăriei şi nopţile reci de la seminar. Citi numele fetei negustorului, pe care el nu-l cunoscuse. Citi lucruri pe care niciodată nu le spusese cuiva, cum ar fi ziua în care a furat puşca tatălui său ca să vâneze cerbi, sau prima şi singura lui experienţă sexuală. en There, in the sand of the plaza of thatsmall city, the boy read the names of his father and his mother and the name of the seminary he had attended. He read the name of the merchant's daughter, which he hadn't even known, and he read things he had never told anyone. fr Il lut l'histoire de sa vie jusqu'à cet instant, les jeux de son enfance, les nuits froides du séminaire. Il lut des choses qu'il n'avait jamais racontées à personne, comme cette fois où il avait dérobé l'arme de son père pour aller chasser des chevreuils, ou sa première expérience sexuelle solitaire. de Er las die Geschichte seines bisherigen Lebens, seiner kindlichen Spiele, der kalten Nächte während des Seminars; er las den Namen der Kaufmannstochter, den er selber gar nicht kannte. Er las Dinge von sich, über die er noch mit niemandem gesprochen hatte wie er die Waffe seines Vaters entwendete, um Hirsche zu jagen, oder die Geschichte seiner ersten, einsamen sexuellen Erfahrung. it Lesse la storia della propria vita fino a quel momento, i giocattoli della sua infanzia, le fredde notti in seminario. Lesse il nome della figlia del commerciante, che neppure lui conosceva. Lesse cose che non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno, come del giorno in cui aveva rubato l'arma al padre per andare a caccia di cervi, o della sua prima e solitaria esperienza sessuale. es Leyó la historia de su vida hasta aquel momento, los juegos de su infancia, las noches frías del seminario. Leyó el nombre de la hija del comerciante, que ignoraba. Leyó cosas que jamás había contado a nadie, como el día en que robó el arma de su padre para matar venados, o su primera y solitaria experiencia sexual. pt Leu a história de sua vida até aquele momento, as brincadeiras de infância, as noites frias do seminário. Leu o nome da filha do comerciante, que não sabia. Leu coisas que jamais contara para alguém, como o dia em que roubou a arma do seu pai para matar veados, ou sua primeira e solitária experiência sexual. ------------- ro “Eu sunt Regele Salemului”, spusese bătrânul. ― Dar cum se face că un rege stă de vorbă cu un păstor? întrebă flăcăul, ruşinat şi peste măsură de uimit. en "I'm the king of Salem," the old man had said. "Why would a king be talking with a shepherd?" the boy asked, awed and embarrassed. fr «Je suis le Roi de Salem», avait dit le vieillard. «Pourquoi un roi bavarde-t-il avec un berger? demanda le jeune homme, gêné, et plongé dans le plus grand étonnement. de »Ich bin der König von Salem«, hatte der Alte behauptet. »Wieso unterhält sich ein König mit einem einfachen Hirten?« fragte der Jüngling beschämt und verwundert. it Sono il re di Salem, gli aveva detto il vecchio. Perché mai un re parla con un pastore? domandò il ragazzo, pieno di vergogna e di stupore. es «Soy el rey de Salem», había dicho el viejo. —¿Por qué un rey conversa con un pastor? —preguntó el muchacho, avergonzado y admiradísimo. pt "Sou o Rei de Salem", dissera o velho. — Por que um rei conversa com um pastor? — perguntou o rapaz, envergonhado e admiradíssimo. ------------------- ro ― Sunt mai multe motive. Dar hai să zicem că cel mai important e că tu eşti în stare să-ţi împlineşti Legenda Personală. Băiatul nu ştia ce este aceea Legendă Personală. en "For several reasons. But let's say that the most important is that you havesucceeded in discovering your destiny." The boy didn't know what a person's "destiny" was. fr — Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Mais disons que la plus importante est que tu as été capable d'accomplir ta Légende Personnelle. » Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que voulait dire «Légende Personnelle». de »Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe. Aber der Hauptgrund liegt darin, daß du es geschafft hast, deinem persönlichen Lebensweg zu folgen.« Der Jüngling wußte nicht, was ein persönlicher Lebensweg war. it Per varie ragioni. Ma diciamo che la più importante è che tu sei stato capace di realizzare la tua Leggenda Personale. Il ragazzo non sapeva neppure che cosa fosse la Leggenda Personale. es —Existen varias razones. Pero la más importante es que tú has sido capaz de cumplir tu Leyenda Personal. El muchacho no sabía qué era eso de la Leyenda Personal. pt — Existem várias razões. Mas vamos dizer que a mais importante é que você tem sido capaz de cumprir sua Lenda Pessoal. O rapaz não sabia o que era Lenda Pessoal. ------------------- ro ― Este ceea ce tu ai vrut dintotdeauna. Toţi oamenii, la adolescenţă, ştiu care este Legenda lor Personală. În acest moment al vieţii totul este limpede, totul este posibil şi oamenii nu se tem să viseze şi să dorească tot ce le-ar plăcea să facă în viaţă. en "It's what you have always wanted to accomplish. Everyone, when they are young, knows what their destiny is. "At that point in their lives, everything is clear and everything is possible. They are not afraid to dream, and to yearn for everything they would like to see happen to them in their lives. fr «C'est ce que tu as toujours souhaité faire. Chacun de nous, en sa prime jeunesse, sait quelle est sa Légende Personnelle. «A cette époque de la vie, tout est clair, tout est possible, et l'on n'a pas peur de rêver et de souhaiter tout ce qu'on aimerait faire de sa vie. de »Es ist das, was du schon immer gerne machen wolltest. Alle Menschen wissen zu Beginn ihrer Jugendzeit, welches ihre innere Bestimmung ist. In diesem Lebensabschnitt ist alles so einfach, und sie haben keine Angst, alles zu erträumen und sich zu wünschen, was sie in ihrem Leben gerne machen würden. it E’ quello che hai sempre desiderato fare. Tutti, all'inizio della gioventù, sanno qual è la propria leggenda personale. In quel periodo della vita tutto è chiaro, tutto è possibile, e gli uomini non hanno paura di sognare e di desiderare tutto quello che vorrebbero veder fare nella vita. es —Es aquello que siempre deseaste hacer. Todas las personas, al comienzo de su juventud, saben cuál es su Leyenda Personal. En ese momento de la vida todo se ve claro, todo es posible, y ellas no tienen miedo de soñar y desear todo aquello que les gustaría hacer en sus vidas. pt — É aquilo que você sempre desejou fazer. Todas as pessoas, no começo da juventude, sabem qual é sua Lenda Pessoal. Nesta altura da vida, tudo é claro, tudo é possível, e elas não têm medo de sonhar e desejar tudo aquilo que gostariam de ver fazer em suas vidas. ------------------- ro Cu toate acestea, pe măsură ce timpul trece, o forţă misterioasă încearcă, încet, încet, să dovedească faptul că Legenda Personală este imposibil de realizat. en But, as time passes, a mysterious force begins to convince them that it will be impossible for them to realize their destiny." fr Cependant, à mesure que le temps s'écoule, une force mystérieuse commence à essayer de prouver qu'il est impossible de réaliser sa Légende Personnelle. » de Indessen, während die Zeit vergeht, versucht uns eine mysteriöse Krall davon zu überzeugen, daß es unmöglich sei, den persönlichen Lebensweg zu verwirklichen.« it Ma poi, a mano a mano che il tempo passa, una misteriosa forza comincia a tentare di dimostrare come sia impossibile realizzare la Leggenda Personale. es No obstante, a medida que el tiempo va pasando, una misteriosa fuerza trata de convencerlas de que es imposible realizar la Leyenda Personal. pt Entretanto, à medida em que o tempo vai passando, uma misteriosa força começa a tentar provar que é impossível realizar a Lenda Pessoal. ------------------- ro Ce spunea bătrânul nu prea avea înţeles pentru băiat. Voia să afle ce erau acele „forţe misterioase”; fata negustorului avea să rămână cu gura căscată auzind toate acestea. ― Sunt forţe care par mârşave, dar care în realitate te învaţă cum să-ţi realizezi Legenda Personală. en None of what the old man was saying made much sense to the boy. But he wanted to know what the "mysterious force" was; the merchant's daughter would be impressed when he told her about that! "It's a force that appears to be negative, but actually shows you how to realize your destiny. fr Ce que disait le vieil homme n'avait pas grand sens pour le jeune berger. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'étaient ces «forces mystérieuses»: la fille du commerçant allait en rester bouche bée. «Ce sont des forces qui semblent mauvaises, mais qui en réalité t'apprennent comment réaliser ta Légende Personnelle. de Was der Alte da sagte, ergab nicht viel Sinn für den jungen Mann. Dennoch wollte er wissen, was der Begriff mysteriöse Kräfte bedeuten sollte; die Tochter des Händlers würde Augen machen. »Das sind die Kräfte, die uns schlecht erscheinen, aber in Wirklichkeit helfen sie uns, unseren persönlichen Lebensplan zu erfüllen. it Le parole del vecchio non avevano molto senso per il ragazzo, che tuttavia voleva sapere quali fossero quelle forze misteriose: la figlia del commerciante sarebbe rimasta a bocca aperta. Sono le forze che sembrano negative, ma che in realtà ti insegnano a realizzare la tua Leggenda Personale. es Lo que el viejo estaba diciendo no tenía mucho sentido para el muchacho. Pero él quería saber qué eran esas «fuerzas misteriosas»; la hija del comerciante se quedaría boquiabierta con esto. —Son fuerzas que parecen malas, pero en verdad te están enseñando cómo realizar tu Leyenda Personal. pt O que o velho estava dizendo não fazia muito sentido para o rapaz. Mas ele queria saber o que eram "forças misteriosas"; a filha do comerciante ia ficar boquiaberta com isto. — São as forças que parecem ruins, mas na verdade estão ensinando a você como realizar sua Lenda Pessoal. ------------------- ro Îţi pregătesc spiritul şi voinţa, pentru că pe lumea asta există un mare adevăr: oricine ai fi şi orice ai face, când doreşti ceva cu adevărat, vrei pentru că această dorinţă s-a născut în sufletul Universului. Este misiunea ta pe Pământ. en It prepares your spirit and your will, because there is one great truth on this planet: whoever you are, or whatever it is that you do, when you really want something, it's because that desire originated in the soul of the universe. It's your mission on earth." fr Ce sont elles qui préparent ton esprit et ta volonté, car il y a une grande vérité en ce monde: qui que tu sois et quoi que tu fasses, lorsque tu veux vraiment quelque chose, c'est que ce désir est né dans l'Ame de l'Univers. C'est ta mission sur la Terre. de Sie entwickeln deinen Geist und deinen Willen, denn es gibt eine große Wahrheit auf diesem Planeten: Wer immer du bist oder was immer du tust, wenn du aus tiefster Seele etwas willst, dann wurde dieser Wunsch aus der Wellenseele geboren. Das ist dann deine Aufgabe auf Erden.« it Preparano il tuo spirito e la tua volontà. Perché esiste una grande verità su questo pianeta: chiunque tu sia o qualunque cosa tu faccia, quando desideri una cosa con volontà, è perché questo desiderio è nato nell'anima dell'Universo. Quella cosa rappresenta la tua missione sulla Terra. es Están preparando tu espíritu y tu voluntad, porque existe una gran verdad en este planeta; seas quien seas o hagas lo que hagas, cuando deseas con firmeza alguna cosa, es porque este deseo nació en el alma del Universo. Es tu misión en la Tierra. pt Estão preparando seu espírito e sua vontade, porque existe uma grande verdade neste planeta: seja você quem for ou o que faça, quando quer com vontade alguma coisa, é porque este desejo nasceu na alma do Universo. É sua missão na Terra. ------------------- ro ― Chiar dacă e numai dorinţa de a călători? Sau de a te căsători cu fata unui negustor de ţesături? ― Sau să-ţi cauţi o comoară. Sufletul Lumii se hrăneşte cu fericirea oamenilor. Sau cu nefericirea, cu invidia, cu gelozia lor. en "Even when all you want to do is travel? Or marry the daughter of a textile merchant?" "Yes, or even search for treasure. The Soul of the World is nourished by people's happiness. And also by unhappiness, envy, and jealousy. fr — Même si l'on a seulement envie de voyager? Ou bien d'épouser la fille d'un négociant en tissus ? — Ou de chercher un trésor. L'Ame du Monde se nourrit du bonheur des gens. Ou de leur malheur, de l'envie, de la jalousie. de »Selbst wenn es nur der Wunsch zu reisen ist oder der, die Tochter des Textilhändlers zu heiraten?« »Oder der, nach einem Schatz zu suchen. Die Wellenseele wird von dem Glück der Menschen gespeist. Oder vom Unglück, von Neid und Eifersucht. it Anche se si tratta soltanto di viaggiare? O di sposare la figlia di un commerciante di tessuti? Oppure di cercare un tesoro. L'Anima del Mondo è alimentata dalla felicità degli uomini. O dall'infelicità, dall'invidia, dalla gelosia. es —¿Aunque sólo sea viajar? ¿O casarse con la hija de un comerciante de tejidos? —O buscar un tesoro. El Alma del Mundo se alimenta con la felicidad de las personas. O con la infelicidad, la envidia, los celos. pt — Mesmo que seja apenas viajar? Ou casar com a filha de um comerciante de tecidos? — Ou buscar um tesouro. A Alma do Mundo é alimentada pela felicidade das pessoas. Ou pela infelicidade, inveja, ciúme. ------------------- ro Împlinirea Legendei Personale este singura îndatorire a oamenilor. Totul este un singur lucru. Şi când tu vrei ceva cu adevărat, tot Universul conspiră la realizarea dorinţei tale. Au rămas o vreme în tăcere, privind piaţa şi oamenii. Bătrânul vorbi primul: en To realize one's destiny is a person's only real obligation. All things are one. "And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it." They were both silent for a time, observing the plaza and the townspeople. It was the old man who spoke first. fr Accomplir sa Légende Personnelle est la seule et unique obligation des hommes. Tout n'est qu'une seule chose. «Et quand tu veux quelque chose, tout l'Univers conspire à te permettre de réaliser ton désir. » Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, à observer la place et les passants. Le vieux fut le premier à reprendre la parole : de Unsere einzige Verpflichtung besteht darin, den persönlichen Lebensplan zu erfüllen. Alles ist in Einem. Und wenn du etwas ganz fest willst, dann wird das gesamte Universum dazu beitragen, daß du es auch erreichst.« Einige Zeit blieben sie schweigsam und beobachteten die Leute auf dem Marktplatz. Der Alte ergriff zuerst wieder das Wort. it Realizzare la propria Leggenda Personale è il solo dovere degli uomini. Tutto è una sola cosa. E quando tu desideri qualcosa, tutto l'Universo cospira affinché tu realizzi il tuo desiderio. Rimasero in silenzio per un po' di tempo, a guardare la piazza e le persone. Poi, fu il vecchio a parlare per primo: es Cumplir su Leyenda Personal es la única obligación de los hombres. Todo es una sola cosa. Y cuando quieres algo, todo el Universo conspira para que realices tu deseo. Durante algún tiempo permanecieron silenciosos, contemplando la plaza y la gente. Fue el viejo quien habló primero. pt Cumprir sua Lenda Pessoal é a única obrigação dos homens. Tudo é uma coisa só. E quando você quer alguma coisa, todo o Universo conspira para que você realize seu desejo". Durante algum tempo ficaram em silêncio, olhando a praça e as pessoas. Foi o velho quem falou primeiro. -------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/VI |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul VI 30px |link=Alchimistul/VIII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VIII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV